


Can't Live Without You

by Vannita22



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vannita22/pseuds/Vannita22
Summary: Inspired by the season finale.





	Can't Live Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just wanted to write something after that finale. Also not having a great night and writing calms me down, so I came up this. Hope you enjoy!

    After they left Hunter's moon, Alec and Magnus continued strolling down the street in silence. Alec reaches down to to interlock his fingers with Magnus'. Magnus looks up at Alec, gives him a soft smile and squeezes back.

    "I've missed this," Alec says.

    "Me too," Magnus replies.

    "So, where are we going?" Alec asks Magnus after a moment of silence.

    "Home," Magnus says, smiling.

    "Good," Alec says, smiling as they continue to walk home, taking their time, in no rush.

    But one they entered the loft, that became a different story. They don't know who initiated the kiss at first but, they could have cared less. All they care about is that they are in each other's arms again and that's all that matters.

* * *

     Alec and Magnus are in bed together with goofy smiles on their faces. Alec sighs happily and pulls Magnus closer to him.

    "I've missed you so much. I've missed being here, with you in my arms. I've gotten used to sleeping over, that my bed at the institute feels wrong."

    "I understand completely. Not having you next to me was complete torture. I missed having your arms around me. Especially after we make love. Like now, for example."

    Alec chuckles and kisses Magnus on the forehead. Magnus snuggles up to him and Alec wraps both of his arms around Magnus, tightening his hold. Their moment is interrupted when Alec's phone started ringing. Alec looks at it and sees that it's his sister calling him. Alec picks up the phone and says, "Hey, Izzy."

    "Alec, where did you go? I looked around and didn't see you. Wait... Are you with Magnus?"

    Alec smiles at the mention of Magnus' name, "Yeah, I'm with him." Alec looks down at Magnus with a soft smile.

    "Did you guys talk? Is everything okay?"

    "Yeah, we did. We're good now," Alec says as he caresses Magnus' back.

    Izzy screeches, "Finally! Ooh now I see why you guys aren't here. You two had make up sex," Izzy stated.

    "Izzy." Alec says rolling his eyes and a bit embarrassed with Izzy's bluntness.  

    Izzy giggles.

    "Oh, yes we did," Magnus says, surprising Alec. Alec looks down at Magnus with wide eyes, "Magnus!"

    Magnus chuckles, loving the way Alec looks so flustered.

    Izzy screeches again from happiness, "I'm so happy for you guys. I hated seeing you two unhappy. Don't ever do that again. I mean it. You two are meant to be together."

    "I know. I'm never letting him go," Alec says looking at Magnus.

    "He's stuck with me," Magnus pitches in, loud enough for Izzy to hear.

    Satisfied with their answer, Izzy says, "Good. I'm guessing you're not coming back to the institute tonight."

    "You guessed right," Alec replies.

    "Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds to it. Goodnight, love you!" Izzy hangs up.

    Alec puts the phone away and looks at Magnus again.

    "I mean it, Magnus. I'm not going to let you walk away from me again." Alec rests his forehead against Magnus'.

    "Good, because I don't think I can live without you too."

    Alec smiles and pulls Magnus into a sweet kiss. He's back where he belongs.

    

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at Vannita22. You guys can contact me there with questions, concerns, even story prompts for more one shots. Looking forward to hear from you <3 Thank you and thanks for reading!


End file.
